


What is there to say?

by steelorchids



Series: Random Karedevil fics [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Karedevil Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: This is the English version of "Cómo hablar", a little adaptation I made some time ago as a birthday present forMeinhiding, inspired by the homonymous song.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Random Karedevil fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195774
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	What is there to say?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cómo hablar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/635323) by Amaral. 



> Thank you, [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee), for making sure this didn't sound odd! :)

If I were born again  
If I had to start all over  
I would travel through time and space  
In search for you  
Because you are the one I love  
You are the man who complements my world  
And brightens my existence

Destiny is a cruel guide sometimes  
It broke us apart long ago  
You lied to me and pushed me away  
And I hid my truth from you  
As well as what I felt for you  
We said goodbye  
Both of us afraid of being judged  
Of not being worthy of being loved  
And I cried while you were gone  
My soul was shattered into pieces  
But hope was still alive

Destiny is a cruel guide sometimes  
But it brought us back together at last  
And we met again  
One night  
It seemed like another country  
Another city, another life  
Yet you had the same look, the same hazel eyes  
The same smile  
How could I not forgive you  
When I already understood?

Sometimes I want to kill you  
Other times I can't keep my hands off you  
My sweet darling  
With you I have felt infinite emotions  
From the most bitter ones  
To the sweetest kiss  
And I have no regrets  
For it has been worth it  
Today I am here with you  
Who would've thought I would be so happy?

What is there to say?  
If every part of me is yours  
I don't need to explain anything  
Because you already know what I am thinking  
Even when I can't find the exact words  
All you have to do is come up to me  
And sense how I feel  
When I'm with you

You came into my life  
By pure chance  
And I don't quite know how to tell you  
That you have won me  
Slowly, without realizing it  
With your subtle gestures  
With so many details

Like a fire bird that dies in your hands  
Or like a piece of ice on your lips  
You wrap me in your arms  
And I melt upon your touch

The radio may have stopped playing  
The war may be over  
But the fire has not yet been put out  
Nor will my love for you

What is there to say?  
If every part of me is yours  
You came into my life  
By pure chance

What is there to say?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
